1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system between vehicles for communicating with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an apparatus is known that uses such a car navigation system and outputs such a road state in a display device and a voice output device provided within a vehicle.
An accident prevention apparatus at an intersection described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-51006 (paragraphs 0015 to 0034 and FIGS. 1 to 4) is an apparatus that comprises a camera and a display unit and displays in the display unit an image in the vicinity of the intersection past taken by the camera of own vehicle when the own vehicle proceeds into the intersection.
In addition, an obstacle annunciation apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-185015 (paragraphs 0010-0034 and FIGS. 1 to 7) is an apparatus that comprises an infrared camera and a spot lamp, detects an obstacle (moving body) from an image taken by the infrared camera of own vehicle, and notifies a driver of the obstacle by the spot lamp's radiating a magnetic wave marker at the detected obstacle.
In addition, a moving body approach annunciation apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-118418 (paragraphs 0008 to 0029 and FIGS. 1 to 6) is an apparatus that comprises a moving body detection device for detecting a moving body in the vicinity of own vehicle and an annunciation device and estimates paths of the own vehicle and the detected moving body, wherein when these approach each other, the annunciation device notifies a driver of the approach.
However, each apparatus described in the patent documents assume that own vehicle detects a moving body, and there is a problem that the apparatus cannot notify a driver of information with respect to the moving body not enabled to have been detected by the own vehicle.
Consequently, a communication system between vehicles is strongly requested that can notify a driver of an existence of a moving body not enabled to have been detected by own vehicle.